Piedade
by Gih Bright
Summary: Sem amigos. Sem carinho. Sem um motivo. Sem nada. Piedade era a única coisa que Alois Trancy despertava em Ciel. Mas nada poderia se fazer a respeito disso. Nem Ciel, nem Sebastian, muito menos Claude poderiam ajudar o outro.


**Sinopse:** Sem amigos. Sem carinho. Sem um motivo. Sem nada. Piedade era a única coisa que Alois Trancy despertava. Mas Ciel nada poderia fazer a respeito disso. Nem ele, nem Sebastian e nem ninguém. Talvez só a morte.**.**

**Fiz hoje no trabalho, deve ter mais impressões minhas do que do próprio Ciel. Mas acho que está valendo.**

**Aliais, breves spoilers.**

_**Aviso:**__ Fic não betada._

**Piedade**

O olho azul escuro fitava o corpo do que pensara ser seu inimigo. Os cabelos loiros de Alois, ou melhor, Jim cobriam sua testa clara, os olhos de um turquesa inigualável estavam cerrados, mas ainda havia rastros de lágrimas peroladas e sofridas por sua face cadavérica. O corpo desnudo coberto apenas com uma manta vermelha de um tom próximo do púrpura, que fazia contraste com a pele alva. O sangue seco no chão ao redor do corpo.

As almas já devidamente separadas, as memórias nem tanto. Rolos de filme se misturavam, trançavam entre si, vez mostrando passos de sua infância, noutras a vida de Alois. Mas Ciel sabia quem era, lembrava-se de si mesmo. De todos os pormenores de sua vida.

Lembrava do sorriso doce e bondoso de sua mãe e o discreto sorriso de seu pai. Lembrava do carmim das vertes de Madame Red e também da hesitação em seus olhos quando ela quisera matá-lo. Ele se lembrava do demônio sob face de um anjo, da rainha rejuvenescida e com os desejos distorcidos. Do sorriso de seus empregados e também de cada desastre em sua mansão, recordava também das manias e do sorriso de sua noiva insuportavelmente suportável -e esta era a definição adequada a todos eles. Tudo mesclado, com cores distintas e únicas –mesmo que no fim ele fosse monocromático.

Mas acima de tudo, Ciel se lembrava de sua morte.

Se ele fechasse os olhos, podia a sentir o vento frio batendo em seu rosto, a dor do ferimento e as vestes empapadas de sangue. Caindo, caindo... Sem nunca chegar ao mar, adormecendo para a eternidade muito antes disso.

Lembrava do rio das memórias e de Sebastian conduzindo-o até o local do sacrifício, o que mais lhe parecia ruínas. Foi quando uma aranha subiu por suas pernas e tudo o que restou foi o escuro, onde amarras invisíveis o prendiam ao nada e ele adormeceu naquele lugar durante muito, muito tempo. Ás vezes, e somente às vezes, ele via reflexos da realidade. Ás vezes ele se via preso em um pote de chá, em outras ele estava em uma mala, sendo carregado por Sebastian.

Podia ver essas memórias transcorrendo a sua frente, em um filme pateticamente descrito, quase como em um daqueles livros medíocres de suspense. O protagonista da história estava representado por ele, enquanto que seu mordomo interpretava o coadjuvante e também vilão -daqueles que só se descobre no fim. Tudo perfeitamente dramatizado em sua curta vida, refletido para quem quisesse assistir.

Sebastian sempre estivera com ele, em todos os momentos. E uma parte dele -e Ciel não poderia definir até quanto essa parte o dominava - queria que Sebastian sempre estivesse com ele, até o fim e além. Sabia que o mordomo desejava sua alma, talvez até mais, entretanto, acima do desejo de devorá-lo (em quantos sentidos essa palavra pudesse descrever a ânsia do demônio adormecido na pele do mordomo), Sebastian o respeitava. Era definitivamente estranho um demônio nutrir o sentimento de respeito por um mero mortal, um humano, uma refeição, mas de fato, Sebastian o respeitava. Não discutia suas ordens, não fazia nada obsoleto ou asqueroso. Era um demônio de classe, afinal.

Não era para se sentir envaidecido, Ciel tão pouco o sentia. Talvez "estranheza" fosse o termo mais adequado. O fato –e essa era a questão desde o início – era a figura morta a sua frente. A figura sem vontade de sentir, viver ou qualquer que fosse a ação nuclear. Alois Trancy, ou Jim, não importava o nome: era apenas um pobre menino tolo.

Não havia outra definição.

A tolice de Alois, pelo simples fato dele conhecê-lo como Alois, era irremediável. Alguém que nunca lutou e sempre esperou. Nasceu pobre em uma pequena vila, ficando órfão muito cedo e ainda precisando cuidar do irmão, mas ainda assim arrogante demais, prepotente demais para reconhecer sua conduta errada.

O erro é sempre pago com outro erro. Era uma regra básica da sociedade. Alois furtava, como não esperava o retorno em forma de repúdio? Alois machucava as pessoas verbalmente, como não esperar o retorno das agressões fisicamente?

Alois só amava seu irmão. Como não esperar amor em troca? Esse amor tolo que fez Luca pactuar com um demônio ardiloso pelo sonho distorcido de Alois.

Entregar-se para o conde Trancy apenas para ter um motivo para odiar, apenas para ter um sentido na vida. Era isso. Vingar-se de Sebastian, seu inimigo criado pelo mesmo demônio que devorou seu imprudente irmão, era o que o mantinha naquela vida.

E no fim, irresignado com sua própria escolha -talvez ele sequer pensasse nas conseqüências de seus atos - ele implorava para não ficar sozinho, sem perceber, entretanto, que sempre estivera sozinho. Sem conseguir lidar com o peso de suas escolhas e de todas as suas ações praticadas.

Quanta tolice.

Ciel soube, assim que tentaram fundir sua alma a de Alois, que a sanidade e a vontade de Alois, durante uma vida inteira estava presa por um frágil fio de seda em uma teia de aranha. Ou menos. Era uma presa fácil. Uma criança sem esperança, sem estímulo, sem motivo; sem nada. Apesar de querer acreditar, apesar de querer ser, Alois nunca conseguiu ser forte o bastante e ele se assustava tanto com isso que se descontrolava, mudava seu humor. Tornava-se arredio e sujava-se na lama, com os sentimentos mais baixos, os mais decrépitos que toda a escória era poupada. Alois estava preso. Uma pessoa totalmente presa por fios invisíveis que lhe eram cortados facilmente. Os surtos de raiva, a fala libidinosa, o olhar de quem não se arrepende de nada, tudo.

E tudo para não ficar sozinho. Essa era a verdade.

Tudo não passava de uma fachada suplicante, de um garoto perdido no escuro suplicando por ajuda, exigindo atenção. Um motivo. Tolo, muito tolo. Para se buscar uma vingança é necessário um motivo melhor do que querer fazer algo simplesmente para preencher uma lacuna. Ciel bem sabia disso.

-Conde? O que está fazendo observando esse garotinho? –a voz do ceifeiro interrompeu o silêncio e sua linha de raciocínio. Aquela voz irritantemente espalhafatosa tinha esse poder. Só de lembrar o vermelho excessivo das roupas daquela criatura já machuva sua íris.

Grell Sutclif se aproximou em passos lentos, não sabia como ou porque ele despertara ao lado do ceifeiro, nem porque ele e Alois estavam ali, mas tanto os filmes de sua vida quanto os da vida de Alois estavam por toda a parte. Onde estaria Sebastian?

-Onde estou? –perguntou Ciel, virando-se para encarar o Ceifeiro. –Onde está Sebastian?

-Isso era o que eu iria lhe perguntar! Onde está o meu Sebas-chan! Onde? –perguntou Grell se contorcendo freneticamente, olhos verdes arregalados procurando uma figura negra inexistente naquela realidade. –Ele disse que viria pegar sua alma por quaisquer meios que fossem! Embora eu prefira acreditar que Sebas-chan venha em nome do nosso infinito amor!

Ciel encarou o negrume abaixo de seus pés. Sua alma. No fim, tudo não passava de um mero jogo de almas e ele fora o vencedor, como tal, sua alma seria servida em um banquete de uma festa particular de um demônio. Entretanto, o convidado de honra não se ativera ao horário, nem ao local indicado no convite. Que deselegância para um mordomo dos Phantomhive. Cerrou os punhos, a ponto de quase cortar a carne macia de suas mãos sem calos.

Suspirou.

-O que você quer de mim Grell? –perguntou Ciel voltando a encarar Grell.

Grell ainda procurava alguém, apurava os enormes olhos verdes em busca de seu "príncipe de preto". Ciel franziu a testa, a lógica de certas criaturas era simplesmente incompreensível. Voltou a encarar o corpo de Alois.

Em seu olhar, não havia misericórdia, nem um pedido mudo de desculpas. Talvez um leve indício de piedade e esta era a definição correta para Alois Trancy, ou Jim, ou quem quer que seja aquele cadáver inerte. A verdade é que se ele tivesse a chance, teria matado Alois. Não por sua vingança, não por isso, mas talvez fosse o meio mais rápido de causar menos dor. De iludir menos aquele pobre infeliz.

Tanto as suas memórias, quanto as dele flutuavam, se mesclavam e tratavam uma batalha por espaço. Alois já estava morto. Ele nem tanto, mas seguiria pelo mesmo caminho. Já realizara sua vingança e o desapego a vida atingia seu peito em uma certeza confortável, drástica e fazia um sorriso triste querer brotar em seus lábios. Mesmo que ele não fosse o melhor dos homens, ele tentou ser o melhor dos herdeiros. E ele tinha certeza que honrou o nome da família, fez tudo ao seu alcance e mais um pouco. Não havia incertezas em seu caminho.

O rei poderia, enfim, descansar.

Era tudo o que queria.

-Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta Grell! -mandou Ciel em um tom de voz autoritário demais para um adolescente mortal de treze anos.

Isso definitivamente chamou a atenção de Grell. O ceifeiro analisou o pequeno humano, não encontrando traços de medo, apenas trejeitos de raiva. Audacioso como poucos, insolente como qualquer mortal. Aquela criatura que, para ele, não era digna de qualquer respeito não passava de um problema. Uma existência que deveria ser extirpada, para que ele alcançasse seu objetivo. Sebastian era o seu mundo cor de rosa e cheio de corações vermelhos. E era por isso que ele lutaria.

-Ora... –disse o ceifeiro com a fala mansa. – O que todo ceifeiro diligente quer. Eu vou ceifar a sua alma como fiz com esse outro menino. É a minha missão, sabia disso?

Grell sorria mostrando seus dentes afiados, o olhar esverdeado com um brilho zombeteiro. A serra elétrica ao lado de seu corpo, ainda inerte, mas Ciel sabia o estrago que aquela estranha arma poderia fazer em seu corpo. Se ele estivesse em perigo, Sebastian certamente lhe salvaria. Apareceria entre as sombras, o salvaria e depois teria sua tão aguardada refeição. E Ciel se surpreendeu ao notar que não sentia medo disso, talvez uma leve indiferença, mas uma vez aceitado seu destino, tudo se tornava quase automático - inclusive a resignação. Não conseguia sentir medo só...

Ele estava tão cansado daquilo tudo. Fechar os olhos talvez fosse a resposta final. A solução final.

Fim.

Já não importava mais se Sebastian ficaria ao seu lado até o fim. Não, ele já não ansiava por isso.

-Então faça o que tem que fazer. –retrucou o menino-homem. Um sorriso triste e velho demais para seu rosto com traços ainda infantis em seus lábios. –Se minha alma for ceifada ou devorada por um demônio, não importa. Eu já tive o que eu queria. Vou aceitar o que vier.

-O que vier será lucro? –perguntou Grell com o mesmo sorriso alucinado. –Como Sebastian pôde pactuar com alguém tão simplório?

Ciel ouviu atentamente as palavras de Grell, observando-o ligar a máquina estranha que lhe retiraria o resto de suas lembranças. O que restasse de sua essência humana. O som quebrava o silêncio profundo do lugar, enquanto ele sentia o cheiro da morte se aproximando. Grell sorria ensandecidamente e Ciel entendia o porquê, Grell sempre o invejou, sempre quis matá-lo, lhe cobrir com a tinta escarlate. Mas Sebastian sempre estivera ali para evitar.

-Simplório? –perguntou Ciel o sorriso aumentando ainda mais em seus lábios. Pela primeira vez na vida Grell Sutclife achou Ciel Phantomhive adorável, mas não trairia seu Sebastian. –Não. Não confunda aceitação de escolhas com algo simplório.

Grell desligou a moto serra e fitou a pequena figura do conde. Muito pequeno para a idade, pernas frágeis como os braços, tão pequeno e quebradiço. Tão puramente mortal. Frágil e forte em escalas dosadas, com um coração de menino-adulto, tomado por um choque brutal de luz e sombra. O sorriso prepotente também dava lugar ao mais asqueroso, o mais sórdido e o mais inocente dos sorrisos. Ciel era como um capim, crescia para a irritação dos jardineiros, mas também era o doce sabor da vida.

Grell achou aquela comparação ruim até mesmo para seus padrões.

-Eu só... Vivi pelas minhas vontades egoístas e aceitei toda a mancha e todo o nada que isso representa.

Ciel olhou o corpo imóvel de Alois. O brilho indiferente em seu olhar era mera fachada para a piedade escondida no porão de sua mente.

-Eu não mendiguei por um motivo para odiar, um motivo para viver. Eu vi o que ele passou e, de certa forma, até senti o que ele passou. Mas a vida dele não era o bastante. Não o bastante para tudo isso. Ele apenas foi tolo e imprudente. –disse Ciel. –Se quiser chamar alguém de simplório, chame a ele.

Ciel cerrou os punhos, o olhar arrogante re-estabelecido. Grell encarou o menino, observando-o atentamente. Já não estava adorável, mas seus conceitos mudaram apenas um pouco. Uma dose de vinho tinto cairia bem para combinar com seu ciúmes, claro, se Sebastian também se sentasse em uma mesa com rosas escarlates em um jantar o romântico com ele, obviamente.

-Que diferença isso fará agora? –perguntou Grell terminando de lixar suas unhas compridas, afiadas. Mortais. –Se tudo o que lhe resta é o fim pelas minhas mãos?

Em um instante Grell afiava as unhas, no outro se armou com a serra elétrica e terminou a distância em seus corpos. Tudo o que Ciel pôde sentir foi seu peito ser transpassado, seu coração explodindo em milhares de fragmentos vermelho-sangue e as outras memórias, as memórias que ainda lhe restavam, fluíram diáfanas pelo ferimento ensanguentado. Sorrisos infantis. Esperanças que ele jamais lembrara. Seu pai. Sua mãe. Seus empregados. Sebastian. Carmim. A serra elétrica o atingiu no coração. A dor percorreu todo o seu corpo, contaminando seus pensamentos com o abandono de sua essência. A sua existência se liquefazendo, sua consciência abandonando-o tão lentamente que a dor fez com que ele vertesse pequenas lágrimas quentes que escorriam em sua face pálida. Desapego. A luz abandonando seu olho azul, quase como em um eclipse lunar. Mas antes da escuridão ser total, Ciel viu Sebastian aparecer em meio a luz negra, a aparência de um mordomo, a sombra de um demônio.

Já não importava se Sebastian estaria com ele no fim ou além. Alois o fizera perceber isso.

Era tarde demais.

-Jovem mes... -disse Sebastian em choque. Olhos escarlates -como chamas - incrédulos. Duros. Inumanos.

Ciel sorriu mais uma última vez, se desfazendo em uma luz branca envolvente, terna e quente que preencheu toda a escuridão e depois desapareceu. Braços mornos o envolveram quando chegou ao jardim, ele ergueu o rosto. Sua mãe sorria contente e lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Ele esquecera o quanto ela era bonita sorrindo daquele jeito. O pai também lhe sorria e ele sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer pela sua bochecha até cair em algum ponto verde do chão.

Sem dores, sem traumas, sem pactos.

Enquanto era abraçado pelos pais, um adolescente loiro sorridente passou zunindo por ele, um menino muito pequeno de cabelos castanho-avermelhados corria em seu encalço. Com um susto, ele viu que era Jim e Luca, que aparentemente fora libertado do estômago de Claude. Sebastian o vencera na batalha final. Sebastian... Ele não ficaria muito feliz com sua partida.

Mas o que importava agora?

Ele, enfim, podia descansar.

_XXX_

Sebastian observou a claridade aumentar até voltar a habitual sombra. Tarde demais. A alma exalou as últimas memórias e ascendeu até aquele lugar que ele não podia ir, jamais poderia ir. Não poderia alcançar o que, de fato e de direito, pertencia a ele. Toda a pureza e toda a corrupção; toda a bondade e toda a crueldade; a fachada de indiferença e toda a fragilidade; tudo escapara pelas brechas de seus dedos.

De novo. E isso era o mais frustrante!

-Ah, Jovem mestre. Que indelicadeza não ficar para o jantar. -murmurou Sebastian, ainda com traços do mordomo, mas a raiva, pura e bruta, dominava seu ser. Sua essência incontrolável pela traição, pela fuga e pela sua própria incapacidade de proteger o que era seu uma segunda vez.

E dessa vez não tinha como recuperá-lo. Aquela alma petulante e incrivelmente valiosa não cairia em suas garras - porque ele de fato as possuía - uma segunda vez. E ele sabia - tinha certeza - que nunca mais encontraria uma alma como aquela. Não naquele milênio. Nunca mais. Foi-se. E havia um culpado por tudo aquilo.

-Ei... Não me olhe assim... Eu não... Eu só fiz o que mandaram fazer e... –disse Grell visivelmente amedrontado antes de Sebastian lhe golpear até que desmaiasse.

Em meio as sombras, Sebastian, o mordomo e demônio sorriu. Emitiu um silvo nas trevas enquanto sua figura se tornava menos humana, o rastro da destruição em seu encalço.

Ficaria sem jantar.

Mais uma vez.

**_XXX_**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic. **

**Talvez eu faça uma yaoi na próxima vez '-'**

**Quem sabe?**

**Estou aguardando as reviews com as opiniões de vocês, incluindo opiniões da minha ideia de fazer uma long fic com várias oneshorts de kuroshitsuji. Vocês leriam? Incentivariam bem essa autora preguiçosa?**


End file.
